1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for loading and unloading rotating containers such as a radiometric scanner and an incubator incorporating the scanner, useful for detection of the chemical state of a plurality of substrates. In a highly preferred embodiment, while the substrates are held in the container, they are scanned optically to provide a quantitative clinical analysis of blood components.
2. State of the Prior Art
Radiometric scanners cover a wide range of the electromagnetic spectrum. Optical scanners have been used to examine by light the contents of a substrate, such as a printed page. Although such scanners commonly move continuously across the substrate, they are not so limited and include those that obtain a reading without relative motion between the substrate and the sensor.
Some optical scanners have been designed for projecting characters from a single support station or platform, using a light source and a screen, both of which are positioned on the axis of rotation of a lens system which creates sequential light beams, the lens system rotating with respect to the platform. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,249. Or alternatively the substrate being read can be linearly moved through a plurality of light beams that are discontinuously formed by a lens and mirror system rotating about an axis on which the light source, receptor, and substrate support are positioned, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,460. Such devices are not intended fo use, however, in incubators.
Some conventional incubators useful for radiometrically measuring the state of a substrate, usually in liquid form, for clinical analysis generally have a plurality of stations for the substrates, often mounted for rotation about an axis, a temperature control system including a heater, and in some cases a radiometer of some type, such as a reflectometer, designed to selectively scan each of the stations. A relatively simple example of such an incubator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,264, whereas devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,064 illustrate more complex apparatus.
Many clinical analyzers have been provided for liquid substrates, held by cuvettes upon a rotating turntable or conveyer. Although most turntables are intermittently indexed between processing stations, some may be continuously rotated at various speeds. Typical of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,359; 3,219,416; 3,475,130; 3,489,521; 3,545,933; 3,575,692; 3,578,412; 3,587,676; 3,589,867; 3,615,236; 3,645,690; 3,756,920; 3,758,274; 3,762,879; 3,788,816; 3,796,544; 3,832,135; and 3,832,140. In each of the above, there is no provision for moving the substrate-holding cuvettes in and out of their test location in the turntable while maintaining the turntable's rotation. Generally, loading of the substrate into the cuvettes is achieved by means such as aspirators, used while the turntable is at rest or is at least slowed in its rotation. Such a design causes a delay in processing.
Patents relating only to the general background of scanners or clinical analyzers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,065; 3,700,911; 3,778,129; 3,776,817; 3,036,893; 3,136,609; 3,216,804; 3,666,076; 3,837,795; 3,825,410; 3,540,856; and 3,728,227, as well as Canadian Pat. No. 848,287 and German OLS No. 2,117,341.